Fake
by KidStar-lol
Summary: Zim was lied to by his Tallests'. And Dib admits he loves Zim...


Zim couldn't understand why his- no, the Tallests' had called him defective. But they did.

Zim had recived a transmission from his tallests'. The Tallest Red had been angry at Zim because Zim had a truce with the, now 17 year old, Dib. They told him how his mission was fake and how he was a defect. They told him that his defect was feeling emotions other than hatred and annoyance. The Talest Purple and Red had said the stoped accepting Zim's tranmittions because they were anoyed with how his plans were failing.

What the Tallests' had said keep replaying on his computer screen and in his mind.

"Your mission was FAKE Zim!!!"

"You're defective and worthless to the Irken Empire!"

"You are banished to Earth. We are taking all your information of your existence out of the controle brains. You are no longer Irken. You will become a filthy human. You will age in Earth years we will start the ageing process as the Earth age of 16 years old. Your pak will no longer be used as your brain. All your memories and functions will be stored in your primitive physical brain. This will alow you to be a human. You will feel the emotions you already experience but they will be stonger."

"You will be human."

"No longer Irken."

"Banished."

"Defect-"

Zim couldn't handle it anymore he deleted the recording of the trans mition he had recive two days ago. Yes, he had been listening to it for two days with no sleep, he had not eaten, he had missed skool.

He was alone...

"MaStEr MaRY iS hERe! HE caMe To pLAy wiTH uS!!!" Gir screamed from the first floor of Zim's base.

"Tell the FIlTHY Dib hyyuman to go away!" Zim yelled half heartedly while trying not to cry. Zim assumed that his- the Dib had become suspicious that he had not been in skool.

"BuT MasTEr yOU're sAd... aNd MaRY CaN MaKE YOu hAppY! SO i'M gOnNA tAKe hIM tO yOU!" Gir said with much enthusiasm.

"No GIR- ugh fine bring the Dib to me..." He said saddly and regrettably.

Dib had come down the elevator quickly which had cause him to fall on his bum painfully. Usually Dib would have expected for Zim to laugh at him and his misfortune. But all Zim did was sit at him and stare in a way that looked like he was trying to glare. Dib could tell there was something wrong with his little alien. Dib had come to except that he loved Zim. He had felt this way ever since Tak had come to distory Earth. He had felt anger towards her for trying to take Zim's mission. He had not told anyone not even Gaz.

"Zim why haven't you been at skool?" Dib asked in a stern but worried tone.

"Why does it matter to you Dib...?"

He knew he couldn't hold back the words and emotions he felt...

"Because, Zim you have been the center of my world ever since we meet," Dib took a step closer. "I want to make sure you're okay. Every. Single. Second. Of. Every. Single. Day." another step "But as of recently you aren't just the center of my world, you're not my world either." another step closer "Zim you are my universe." Now face to face with the alien. "I love you spaceboy."

At that moment Zim realised he truely was hyyuman but he didnt care. He loved Dib. And Dib loved him. That was all that mattered.

Of course since Zim was the cocky alien he was he tried to smirk but only gave a sad smile. "I love you too Dib-love." He closed the distance between them and it was like the universe imploded. It wasn't mere fireworks or butterflies. It was much stronger than that.

Zim pulled back with tears in his eyes. "Now Dib h-hyyuman i-i-if y-you mus-st know, I am no longer I-Irken, I a-am h-human. I age as a 16 y-year old h-human. I have no use for m-my p-p-pak. I am a defective, I am worthless to the Irken empire. The control brain has deleted all my files... I serve no purpose, my mission was FAKE!"

Dib held him there for hours wispering that he had a pourpose and still has one. That fate had brought them together. And that even though Irk banished him Dib would always love him till the end of time. Dib told Zim of all that they could do together since he was now one year younger than him.

After Zim had calmed down he asked "Dib-love what day is Zim's day of birth? Can I chose a day?"

"I dont know Zim but yes you can chose a day. Now what day do you want?"

"How about today Dib-love?"

"That sounds good but why today?"

"Hum well today was the day that you confessed your love for me. And that means it would be what humans call an 'anniversary'. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct but that would mean we would be boyfriends. So are you saying that you want to be with me?"

"What else would l mean Dib-love?" Zim wispered in a loving voice while planting a small kiss on Dib's lips.


End file.
